viddrah_worldbuildfandomcom-20200216-history
People of Interest
[[Gods]] [[Eno]] Creator of the World, he was the primary god in humanities pantheon, but is now viewed more as the World's greatest enemy. [[Asa]] Husband to [[Eno]], Asa was created by Eno using powerful magic. Asa had a much easier time creating life than Eno, so she is contributed with creating most life in the World. [[Selo]] First son to [[Eno]], and [[Asa]], he is the oldest of his siblings. He is credited with killing Eno, and creating [[Drov]], as well as ruling over the whole of humanity for many years before resigning. [[Sila]] Only daughter to [[Eno]], and [[Asa]], Sila outlived all of her family for over an Age, as well as creating her own talking breed of [[Dragons]] known as the [[Dragons of Tira]]. [[Salo]] Youngest child, and second son to [[Eno]], and [[Asa]], he had a relatively short life being born far after [[Sila]], and eventually being killed by Eno at only the beginning of the 2nd Age. [[Half Gods]] [[Stalk]] First child of [[Selo]] and *. [[Jila]] First daughter to [[Selo]] and *. She ruled over humanity for many years, becoming corrupt by her advisors, she accepted many payments from those lesser than her. [[Salis]] Youngest child of [[Selo]], and *, as well as their second son. [[Resol]] First son to [[Salo]], and [[Aliss]], he ruled [[Valo]] until he was captured by the [[Arms of Grith]], and forced to give up his families hiding place. [[Esar]] Second child, and son to [[Salo]], [[Aliss]], he died protecting his mother, and siblings from the forces of [[Iletho]] in the [[Ambush of Tessa]]. [[Ala]] The only daughter of [[Salo]], and [[Aliss]], as only a child she learned of her father's death, and nearly met the same fate. [[Hinal]] The youngest child of [[Salo]], and [[Aliss]], he is only a baby when the [[Ambush of Tessa]] takes place. = [[Kumaral]] [[Kovalon]] Leader of the [[Cult of Kovalon]], he was an integral part in dethroning the [[Crimson God of Grilnor]]. [[Kathor Raks|Kathor Raks "The Crimson God"]] Kathor Raks over his life was a High Blood in the [[Church of the Grandfather]], and the sole ruler of [[Grilnor]], conquering almost all of [[Alado]]. = [[Ollanathor Sidi|Ollanathor Sidi "The Golden God"]] Coming from the [[Etega Peninsula]], Ollanathor took control of [[Grilnor]] after the [[Great Civil War]], and he remained it's ruler till present. His origins are unknown, as well as why he came to Grilnor. [[Demithor]] The High General of the [[Kedrator Empire]]. [[Gillag]] Military general to the [[Kedrator Empire]], and Strategic Advisor to [[Selo]] [[Allis]] Wife to [[Salo]] Humans [[Kings of Grilnor]] The long line of Grilnorian Kings [[Siforla]] The accidental creator of the [[Tree of Bradorla]], she, even in death is widely worshiped in [[Terakila]], and [[Grilnor]]. [[Wolak De]] A member of the [[Knights of Kithela]]. [[Hathor Reko]] The discoverer of the ancient buried [[Hathor|City of Hathor]]. [[Okos Arth|Okos Arth (Trido)]] Second son of the Grilnorian King, [[Othall Arth]], the Lay of Okos is one of the most recounted tales in Viddrah. As s child he was disowned by his father, and forced to escape Grilnor as mobs sought him dead. Later in his life he would return, and dethrone House Arth. Other [[Drov]] The Lord of Dragons, Drov reeked havoc on Viddrah for many Ages before finally being defeated in the [[Great Dragon War]]. [[Grilo Krall|Grilo Krall (Dragon Child)]] The offspring of Drov, and [[Silli Kall]], Grilo was no regular human for he grew into a great monster, and was locked in the [[deepest dungeons]] under [[Terakila]].